The Princess' 'A'
by Shara da Reto
Summary: Every camper has a personal assistant when they get in playa des losers. Courtney is no exception, problem is, that her personal assistant is just as stobborn as her and as problematic as Duncan.One more problem: They all love to win. R&R!


**Hey! This is my first fic ever so go easy on me! Nah, just kidding, anyway, hope you like it!**

**Summary:** All campers at playa des losers receive a 'personal assistant' to serve them and make them comfortable. Courtney is no exception, but her especial assistant happens to be just as competitive as her and as problematic and teaser as Duncan. Competitions are about to rise between the three of them, or maybe even more people as they all have one thing in common. They love winning.

* * *

_** The Princess' 'A'  


* * *

**_

* * *

** Chapter one: The hair special 'A'**

I've always been a good girl, always pleasing my parents and all people around me, always going by the rules, it wasn't that hard anyway; I loved compliments, and prizes, and good grades. People could consider me as some kind of trained puppy, its owner would say 'sit', it would sit down, and then it would receive a bribe, and it would be happy with that if not wanting more. Maybe that's my problem, I want more and more, I want people to notice me, I want people to tell me 'good job Courtney' and bribe me with even the smallest thing in the planet, I would feel proud of myself and work hard for a bigger prize.

That may be until I met _him_, a stupid delinquent who happened to like winning as much as I did, but not because prizes or compliments, but because he just thought _he_ deserved every win since he was _so_ great. It just made my blood boil to see a person as cocky as he was, he was so confident, thinking he was superior of everyone, even of _me_, the most bribed teenage girl you'd ever meet in Canada, maybe even the whole continent! I would always get angry every time he seemed to have won in one of our, oh so famous discussions where he would twist everything I threw at him to his favor, I just wanted to crack his spiked collar wrapped neck. Soon, I wanted to win not for a prize, but to push him out of his happy-go-lucky throne, I wanted to be the one sitting up on that over confident seat…heck, I wanted to go even higher if that meant I could surpass him. So I was a little too busy in trying to win that I couldn't even notice the growing feelings inside me, so since I didn't notice beforehand, I couldn't help but ending up completely attracted to him which means that by the time I had finally realized my own feelings, I was all over him snuggling to him, kissing him, going to wherever he lead me on to, which was the cause of my unfair kick out of the TDI reality show.

So yeah, here I am at playa des losers, home of all the people who weren't able to win the giant prize, and dare I say(though really don't want to say it) I am one of them, without a prize on my hands which is pretty much frustrating thank you very much. But I have to admit the place is a good one, _very_ much better than camp wawanakwa in every way, though I do think it's kind of boring since there's not much persons who I can really talk to since Bridgette is all over Geoff in their spit sharing sessions and no many persons around like me since I am '_too_ bossy' to be around, seriously, couldn't they figure out I was just like that in competitions and _no more_? But I have to admit everything is a completion to me.

So, I decided that none of the other competitors (Maybe an exception on DJ, Geoff and Bridgette) were of really much importance to me, and distanced myself, pretending to sun tan myself at a lonely corner of the pool side, reading a long book, sometimes being on the internet at the hotel's library or just hiding myself at little spots I had found out or locking myself in my room.

Days without that Jerk passed slowly and were almost deadly boring. I hadn't noticed until now, that ever since I met him, my life turned upside down and became more interesting, even for the short time we've known each other…maybe there was something special in Duncan that made me change so dramatically… maybe.

"Hey Court" I looked up from where I was sitting to see an almost equally tanned guy as me, with green eyes and dark shoulder length, straight hair…he was well formed. I immediately recognized him as Greg, my own 'assistant' if you may say, you see, every camper in here haves someone special who takes care of you when you get into playa des losers, most campers don't need them, but I do. It is tough being in here when you have almost no friends, you know? Anyway, it sort of makes me feel important when I see that at the back of his navy blue shirt, there is written "Courtney's A", every assistant has that, but it still makes me feel like I'm some kind of goddess who needs a private serf.

"Hello Greg" I said politely, he snickered a bit, and I frowned. Greg is much more of a teaser than Duncan himself, but doesn't shows it too much since he still needs the work…but he somehow still have some ways to annoy me…he says I'm a little bit too polite for my own good and says I should be more like when I was with Duncan.

I stood up from my seat and walked slowly towards him receiving the cup of lemonade he was holding in his hand.

"The newcomer loser is arriving in about ten minutes, I think you should see him since you already know who he is" He chuckled again "Don't be too laidback 'kay?" He said, I glared at him and 'incidentally' spilled some lemonade on his pants.

"Oops, sorry. Go wash it while I go see—"I was cut when Greg suddenly grabbed my hand and tugged me closely to him, and, after a brief moment, I had my entire cup of lemonade, spilled all over me.

"Oops, Sorry. Then I guess we _both _will have to arrive late" He gave a little laugh, which I didn't take funny. I scowled and took the back strand of his long jet black hair and started to pull it down, he groaned and pulled my hair down as well to which I gave a little gasp.

"Let go!" I yelled, holding some little tears because of the pain on my head. Face looking at the sky.

"No! You let go!" He yelled back. His face was also looking up.

I pulled hard, he pulled even harder, and so we went pulling down our hair until we were almost crying out loud because of the pain.

"Fine, I made up my mind" I said "I'll let go if you let go at the same time" I said not wanting to admit defeat but rather a draw.

"…okay" He said "one…two… three!"

None of us let go of the pulled down hair

"I knew it! You were expecting me to stop pulling so you could take an advantage and rip my hair off my head!" I said "What a cheater!"

"As if it were just _me_!" He cried. I huffed at this and kept quiet for ten seconds.

"So…are we gonna stay like this all night?" I asked.

"Dunno, maybe, since you're _too_ stubborn to admit defeat" He said

"Look who's talking!" I shrugged to calm a little myself and sighed "What do you say, if we find someone who separates us? That way there's no one to win"

"No way. That's no fun at all, plus it's embarrassing" He said. I blushed at the image of us being separated by one of the campers…it _would_ be embarrassing all right, and Chris would probably film it all and download it on his computer for all people to see our 'embarrassing and stupid moments', of course, they'd have to pay to watch it.

"What's with this wanting to win thing you have anyway, it's not like you're proving yourself anything. You're supposedly my assistant, you have to _obey_ me, not _pull _me by the hair to see who lets go first!" I said.

"Well, why do _you_ want to win, it's not like I'll give you anything if you win. You like prizes right? I'll give you a big piece of pie if you let go" He said, I frowned.

"Last time you offered me that and I accepted, I found out this 'big pie' had green jelly in it!" I said and he snorted.

"Yeah, that's a good memory to remember. You should have seen the look on you're face" he burst out laughing "That was priceless, I can't believe Chris didn't record that!" He kept laughing until I pulled harder on his hair "Ouch!"

"You deserved that you moron!" I yelled. I couldn't believe I had not yet complained about this _great _'assistant' to the producers yet. But at least in a way, he made it less boring in here while Duncan wasn't around.

"Am I interrupting somethin' or is it just me?" I snapped out of my reverie and tried to turn my head to see who it was who was talking, but couldn't since it just made my hair be pulled even harder which made me wince.

"Greg, would you care let go?" I asked so I could see the strangely familiar voice owner. Greg didn't let go.

"No can do! Admit defeat" Greg said stubbornly.

"No!" I yelled.

"You're hurting my eardrums princess" My eyes widened as the nickname met my ears, no one ever called me like that if it was not…

"Duncan, is that you?" I asked.

"Yeah, so why is it you're in this peculiar posture princess?" He sounded amused "It's not exactly a sexy thing to do y'know?"

And here I thought I wouldn't get into an embarrassing situation if I hid myself in the loneliest side of the hotel.

* * *

**Not the best thing you've ever read in your life all right, but well, whatever I guess? I like to write, even if my writing sucks (Though I REALLY hope it doesn't) so yeah, comment please, well that is if you want…tell me ideas or ask me questions about the story, I'll make sure to answer you…except I don't think I'll do it personal since I don't know how to respond like that, so I'll just update the comment answers along with the next chapter.**

**Thanks a lot for reading!**

**Shara da Retto  
**


End file.
